


You are so cute when you...give birth WHILE TAKING A GOLDEN SHOWER

by Octolad



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Giving Birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octolad/pseuds/Octolad
Summary: God. Should I even be sorry bc I ...don't even know....also the tags aren't working on my phone it's a piss story like seriously u don't like piss u gotta go like I don't even like it but here we are.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	You are so cute when you...give birth WHILE TAKING A GOLDEN SHOWER

**peridot where is deel I lost him.** Lapis sed while excreting blue fluids from her toes. 

**oh lapis I threw him away, or was it you I can't remember....oh and stop peeing through ur toes it's not acceptaBl here on earth god are you just trying to draw attention to yourself--** peridot sed indugnantly and screamed because she had the urge to pee thru her toes because lapis was making her crumb....

 **fuck u peridot like literally I'm feeling another baby pop out of my gem I gotta--** she sed squeezing her face like she had to take a big ol' shit but then a baby sloshed outta her gem while riding golden fluids. 

The blessed baby golden shower meat sack was birthed. The blessed baby golden shower meat sack was birthed. K pearl shows up and nags them in her stupid pearl bitch voice u know the one to stop peeing everywhere it's gross get a life and go to bed stop 😴😴😴. Also she's probably got a nasty pearl pussy. 

Peridot cried yellow because she sa yellow gem but actually no she's green but fuck it I'm not editing editing is for losers n e way but yeah she fkn cried BC she's a sassy fkn bitch god I hate lapis. 


End file.
